


Жили-были...

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: По анонимной заявке: ханахаки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	Жили-были...

...А, нет, показалось. Иногда алые лепестки — всего лишь кровь, а не алые лепестки. Ну, нечто вроде. Туберкулез тоже не сахар, но и даже туберкулёз — лучше, от него всё же можно вылечиться. С ним можно жить, пусть и плохо. А вот когда полные цветов легкие — это уже хуже. Гораздо, гораздо хуже, а Стив влюбчив. И ещё у него часто болит в груди.  
И он, откровенно говоря, похож на ощипанного цыпленка, так что о взаимности не мечтает. Приятно знать, что Мэгги Симс — не та самая.  
А кровь из носа — вообще мелочь жизни. Если поменьше совать нос не в свои дела (частенько говорит Баки), то целее будет.

***  
На войне — как на войне. Кошмар, ужас, скрежет зубовный.  
Грязь, грязь, грязь. И если кто-то выблёвывает свои легкие, то это — не от неразделенной любви.  
И Баки умирает отнюдь не от неразделенной любви. Стив против того, чтобы люди умирали. От чего угодно. Пусть все наконец живут долго и счастливо.  
Но тут Стив им, увы, не помощник, потому что вода так холодна...

***  
У Тони Старка в груди миниатюрный реактор, поэтому вместить туда еще и хреновы Цветы он себе позволить не может. Он эту дрянь, кстати, изучает если и не лично, то знаком со всеми свежайшими исследованиями в этой области. И у него есть собственные соображения на её счёт, хотя он вовсе не биолог.  
Понятное дело, Цветы — паразиты. Не симбионты, как считают многие (и считают, что это очень романтично, то есть — идиоты). Паразитам в целом смерть хозяина невыгодна, и только это, пожалуй, спасает человечество от тотального вымирания.  
Два года назад проводилось исследование: изымались пробы почв на всех континентах, точки забора определялись рандомизированно, с помощью специальной компьютерной программы. Во всех — всех, даже арктической! — пробах обнаружились споры Цветов.  
От них, в общем, не спастись, и в легких Тони тоже дремлют, конечно, семена его будущей погибели. А ведь у него ещё столько проектов…  
— ДЖАРВИС, сколько незаконченных проектов хранится на моем личном сервере?  
— Включая проекты из папки “Изобретения семьдесят второго часа без сна”, сэр?  
— Нет, не включая.  
— Тогда — шестьдесят восемь в стадии предмаркетингового тестирования, сто двадцать четыре — на разных стадиях готовности.  
Пока что есть только один способ избежать проблемы: не влюбляться. Некогда, незачем, бессмысленно, контрпродуктивно, больно, даже и не считая проклятых цветов.  
Тони Старку не нравится боль. В его жизни боли уже достаточно, спасибо.  
— Нужно бы предложить дополнительное финансирование гарвардской группе исследования феномена Цветов...

***  
Удивительное дело, но даже умереть у Стива толком не получается (танцор кордебалета из него тоже так себе, а продавец облигаций и того хуже).  
Стив просыпается рывком, вырывается из черноты и холода, у него зуб на зуб не попадает, в пальцах резь и жжение, в глазах — слёзы и соль. Он спрашивает, который сейчас год, и ему лгут.  
В конце концов он узнаёт правду: две тысячи двенадцатый, и умерших от любви по-прежнему в тысячи раз меньше умерших в войнах и геноцидах.

***  
Однажды Тони довелось пообщаться с человеком, которому Цветы удаляли хирургически. Удалось сохранить восемьдесят процентов лёгких и примерно столько же — того, что делает человека человеком.  
Очень хороший работник, кстати: исполнительный, точный, неподкупный, нелюбопытный, внимательный. Но неамбициозный.  
Говорит, принимает антидепрессанты и регуляторы настроения только для того, чтобы были силы встать утром с кровати.  
Должен ведь быть в человеке порыв прыгнуть выше головы, а не просто встать с кровати.

***  
Стив не успевает освоиться в новом мире так, чтобы не дергаться от движущейся в витринах рекламы, требующей немедленно что-то купить, продать, обменять, заказать, выщипать (выщипать?) и сделать что-то еще. А его снова призывают на войну.  
И эта война — нечто более фантастическое и нереальное, чем уснуть в сорок пятом, а проснуться в две тысячи двенадцатом.

***  
Не то чтобы Тони совершенно исключал возможность счастливой любви до гроба, того, что однажды удастся полюбить кого-нибудь, кто в ответ сумеет полюбить самого Тони.  
Но вот денежный вопрос всё портил. Попробуйте-ка найти искреннюю взаимность, когда у вас безобразно много денег.  
К тому же, боязнь Цветочной болезни — всего лишь один из многочисленных неврозов, развившихся после Афганистана, и, значит, когда-нибудь так или иначе иссякнет. Люди излечиваются от неврозов, это совершенно точно и вполне логично. Нужно только подождать и перетерпеть. И перестать компульсивно швыряться деньгами в каждого, кто только заявит о начале исследований Цветочной заразы.  
Дались же эти Цветы. Вероятность умереть от рук террориста куда выше.

***  
Стиву не нравится Тони Старк, Тони Старку, очевидно, не нравится Стив Роджерс. Но они здорово сработались.  
В бою Тони Старк быстр, смел до опрометчивости, ловок, умён тем умом, который позволяет сохранить голову на плечах, и ещё как-то умудряется понимать указания Стива полужеста.  
Стив теперь чувствует, что его спина надежно прикрыта, и это хорошее, давно, ещё со смертью Баки, забытое чувство.

***  
Жизнь однозначно сделалась интересней и разнообразней, но Тони только-только изжил привычку просыпаться от кошмаров каждую ночь, и часто — с криками.  
Кошмары, правда, стали разнообразей и затейливей. Раньше всё бывало монотонно: песок, боль в груди, снова песок, жара. Теперь не песок — падение с небес на землю, боже, такое клише. Потом ещё: Локи, ублюдок, протыкает Тони этим своими копьём, и Тони барахтается, пришпиленный словно бабочка. И так далее, и тому подобное. Профессиональное заболевание супергероя, вероятно. Только кошмары, страх, падения с высоты и никаких страховок.  
А нынче Тони проснулся совсем уж от чудовищного и глупого: ему приснилось, что Стиву Роджерсу отрезали голову. Казалось бы, какое Тони дело до Роджерса, чтобы тот ему ещё и в его родные уютные и привычные кошмары лез? Но нет, Тони проснулся и долго ещё помнил, как держал в руках эту голову, а пальцы были липкие от крови.

***  
Однажды, после миссии в Конго, Стив сидел на крыше Башни Старка (теперь — Мстителей) и держал на коленях блокнот, но не рисовал, потому что до сих пор дрожали пальцы.  
А Тони Старк пришёл с бутылкой, молча глотнул прямо из горла и протянул Стиву. Стив отпил тоже, обожгло горло, выступили слезы. И хотя, конечно, не подействует, такого хорошего виски Стиву в жизни пробовать ещё не доводилось. Он не особенно-то разбирался, но чувствовал — что вот этот-то хороший. Хотя откуда бы у Старка взяться плохому.  
Они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова, а часа через два Старк тихо заснул, прислонившись плечом к плечу Стива.  
Стив смертельно, безумно устал быть один, и от этого чудовищного дня тоже устал. И, возможно, что-то испортил.

***  
Стив Роджерс спасал Тони Старку жизнь пятнадцать раз, а Тони Стиву — всего восемь. Тони считает, и это не то чтобы состязание, просто не хочется вот этого всего: торжественные речи, торжественные слезы, цветы, надгробие.  
Оказалось, есть у Роджерса одно свойство: он не осуждает. Он может, конечно, смотреть на тебя в том духе, что “Родина взывает к тебе, сынок!” — ровно как на старом агитплакате. Но если ты проебался, Роджерс тебе ничего не скажет.  
Одно утешает: Роджерс тоже способен проебываться.

***  
Стив мастер одного дела — всё портить.  
У него есть его щит, и пока щит с ним, ещё ничего. Остальное неловко и грубо.  
Стив видел записи с самим собой, на видео он солдафон, у него квадратная челюсть и уверенность, которую он и не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывал.  
Он неплохо приспособился к новой жизни и почти не помнит старую, поскольку семьдесят лет снов во льду — всё ж семьдесят лет. В его прошлой жизни было много всего, хорошего и плохого, а сейчас он нащупывает для себя хорошее и плохое жизни новой.  
Новая жизнь громкая, яркая, стремительная. А в мастерской у этого Старка, как и у Старка из прошлого, кипит жизнь сверхновая. Что-то, чего Стив не может себе даже вообразить, руки Тони Старка, его гений делают реальностью прямо сейчас.

***  
Тони Старк хорошо знает Кэпа, Кэп олицетворяет добрую старую Америку, традиционные ценности и патриотизм.  
Стив Роджерс поначалу казался неотличимым от Кэпа. Затем оказалось, что он вовсе не любит яблочный пирог. И это бы ладно, с этим потрясением Тони бы справился. Но вдруг оказалось, что он к тому же знатный тролль и самым невинным видом предлагает репортерам от правых изданий следить за чистотой исподнего, поскольку здоровая нравственность начинается с накрахмаленных портков.  
И вот тут-то Тони и растерялся.

***  
Полковник Фьюри — начальство, но начальство далеко, а принимать решения на поле боя всё равно Стиву. Наташа Романов вовсе не похожа на Пегги Картер, но, говорит, она и на себя саму не похожа, потому что иначе не выжить.  
Стив в такие моменты своершенно, кажется, неотличим от Капитана Америка с плакатов, даже мыслит плоско и скупо, но после миссий почти всегда остаются руины, растерянное истощение и те, кому не удалось помочь.  
Бартон в таких случаях куда-то исчезает и возвращается в Башню только через пару дней. Брюсу в некотором роде везёт — он ничего не помнит. Наташа отправляется в какие-то дамские места, пахнущие дорогим парфюмом, свежестью и чистотой — ну, Стив не специалист в этих женских штучках. Наташа там, кажется, сотворяет себя заново.  
Стив обычно берёт блокнот и отправляется на крышу, у него видов города с высоты птичьего полёта уже примерно миллион — на любое время суток, на любую погоду с десяток. Однажды он рисовал снег на Нью-Йорком.  
Но сегодня у него переломана в трёх местах рука, срастётся только через пару дней, и он совершенно не знает, куда ему себя деть.  
— Идём, — говорит ему Тони и опять отводит в свою мастерскую. Ради Стива он машет руками, чтобы загорелось совсем всё, чтобы не осталось ни одного тёмного уголка, чтобы звенело, шипело, пищало, переливалось и подрагивало.  
Стиву остаётся только смотреть, пока Тони говорит, и говорит, и говорит. Стив не понимает ни слова, но это и не нужно.

***  
... это превратилось в традицию: показывать Кэпу прекрасный мир будущего, до которого Кэп доживет, а Тони, вероятнее всего, нет.  
Было удобно: можно делиться самыми безумными идеями, а Роджерс не скажет: это технически невозможно! Он будет слушать, его глаза будут гореть огнём (даже если это всего лишь отблески голограмм), и он будет верить, что Тони Старк способен на что угодно.  
Вторник вечером — если только очередные пришельцы не прилетят завоевывать землю.  
Эти вторники настолько важны, что ДЖАРВИс поставил напоминание о времени на тот случай, если Тони не спит вторые сутки и теряется во времени.

***  
У нынешней команды Стива есть огромное преимущество перед прежней: этих ребят гораздо сложнее убить. Что не означает, будто им не больно.  
Стив старается быть для них лучшим командиром, чем был и есть, и иногда от напряжения сводит скулы.  
Поэтому впервые увидев алое в чаше умывальника, Стив думает, что носом пошла кровь.

***

"Но я же даже не влюблён!" — прежде всего отчаянно думает Тони.  
— Я сделаю запись к специалисту на ближайшее время, — сухо комментирует ДЖАРВИС. Но ДЖАРВИС не сухарь. Просто переживает.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает Тони и смывает голубой, невозможный лепесток в раковину.  
— Но есть и другой выход, сэр. Вы не думали о том, что…  
— Заткнись.  
Тони Старк не умеет любить так, как нужно бы. От других этого умения он тоже не ждёт, а жертвенности не хочет. Мерзкие твари… пусть подавятся.  
Тони не намерен… не намерен. У него есть примерно неделя, он выжмет из неё всё возможное. Жалеет только, что откладывал.

***  
Стив полагает, что сыворотка даст ему некоторую фору, а в целом принимает свою судьбу со смирением.  
Никакой взаимности быть не может, Стив о ней и не мечтает. И его достаточное количество раз отшивали прежде, а после эксперимента всех почему-то интересует содержимое его штанов, а не что-то ещё.  
Тони Старк — не все. Тони Старк нашёл в Стиве благодарного слушателя, и если Тони особенно красив, когда рассказывает о том, как будет выглядеть реактор чистой энергии, способный обогреть и осветить целый континент — ну, Стив умрёт счастливым. Или не умрёт. Он в любом случае не хочет об этом думать. Тони не таков, но Тони добр, и если он узнает… Тони слишком добр. А Стив уже имел счастье ощутить на себе всеобщую жалость. Да к тому же и не хочет ломать чужую жизнь.  
Пусть всё идёт как идёт, а годы после "Валькирии" Стив всё равно считает случайным подарком судьбы.

***  
Довольно быстро становится хуже, старые шрамы в районе реактора ноют теперь непрерывно, Тони запивает сразу три таблетки тайленола виски.  
А потом — внезапно — миссия. И в броне дышать ещё тяжелее.  
И вот Тони думает: сможет ли он после операции хотеть спасать людей снова и снова. Вдруг ему это обрежут?

***  
Стив уже подзабыл, как это — быть тощим астматиком. Ну, хорошенького — понемножку.  
— Ваша проблема решаема, — утверждает ДЖАРВИС.  
— Сомневаюсь, — отвечает Стив. Не хочет он выкорчевывать из себя эти гроздья.  
Брюс Беннер встревоженно спрашивает, здоров ли Стив.  
— Устал. Плохо сплю.  
— Я мог бы взять кровь…  
Но Стив машет рукой. Он не знал, что боль будет такой сладкой. Какой-то пряный туман в голове.

***  
Наташа Романов о чём-то подозревает, проклятая шпионка. Тони запирается в мастерской. Тонны и тонны макулатуры (пусть и в электронном формате), и ни единого рационального зерна. Все рассуждают о том, почему, но не ищут ответа на вопрос "как?" Механизм заражения исследован довольно поверхностно, биология Цветов отдельно от носителей — сплошное белое пятно или домыслы, потому что вне организма носителя они попросту не живут.  
— Старк?  
— Скажи ей, что я сплю, занят, улетел на Луну, — требует Тони. Заблевав лепесткам пол рядом со столом, он полагает, что у него есть ещё часа три. По крайней мере, он ещё может дышать.  
Стива Роджерса он почти даже ненавидит за то, что тот, очевидно, воплощение не только всеамериканских идеалов, но ещё и…  
Не бывает так, чтобы совсем никакого выхода.  
Подкатывает отчаяние — Тони не самоубийца.  
Подкатывает неверие и желание разбить кулаки о стену.  
Подкатывает сомнение: он был неправ, конечно, не прав?

***  
Стив думает напоследок подняться на крышу. Там просторней и шире дышится.  
Он нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта, но что-то сломалось.  
— ДЖАРВИС?  
Сплёвывает алый комок.  
Это в любом случае была замечательная жизнь, ему довелось пожить в двух веках.  
— Оставайтесь на месте, Капитан, — велит ДЖАРВИС, а у Стива перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Стив сползает по стене на пол.  
Ну что ж…  
ДЖАРВИС предлагал какую-то там помощь, но для неё уже, конечно, слишком поздно.

***  
В мастерской вырубается свет. Тони сперва не понимает, думает, свет вырубился у него в глазах. От недостатка кислорода кружится и звенит в голове.  
— Вам нужно дойти до лифта, сэр, — велит ДЖАРВИС. — Поднимайтесь.  
Он жесток, ДЖАРВИС.  
— Зачем? — хрипит Тони.  
Но осталось ещё упрямство. Тони идет, держась за стену.  
Идёт и идёт.  
И идёт, это труднее, чем было в Афганистане.  
— Вертолёт? Специалист ждёт? всё готово?  
— Решение вашей проблемы найдено, — просто отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Но вы должны дойти до лифта, сэр.  
Тони сцепляет зубы. На Стива он уже не злится, потому что у того голубые глаза, сияющие восторгом при виде любой совершенно чепухи, выдуманной Тони.  
— Хорошо, сэр. Хорошо. И ещё два шага.  
Два шага.  
— Куда?..  
Сперва Тони кажется, что это кровь, целая лужа, в которой сидит Стив Роджерс.  
— Было бы смешно и нелепо умереть сейчас, Капитан. Сэр.  
Тони валится в лужу лепестков. Это алые и золотые лепестки. Это…  
— Мы сломаем друг другу жизни, — беспомощно говорит Стиву.  
Стив только слабо пожимает плечами.  
— Мы должны поцеловаться? Я видел в кино…  
Оказывается, достаточно взяться за руки.  
Но Цветы Тони всё равно так не оставит. Мерзавцы и ублюдки, он с ними ещё поквитается.  
А сейчас нет никаких сил.  
— В кино всё врут.  
Ну, засыпают они счастливыми. Дышать вместе — уже счастье. А там разберутся.  
Надо же. Тони был уверен, что даже не влюблён. А Стив Роджерс с этой его патриотической челюстью… Кто бы мог подумать.


End file.
